


Las palabras sobran

by cheru



Series: Entre dos las palabras sobran [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Zosan, M/M, New World (One Piece), ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheru/pseuds/cheru
Summary: De camino al país de Wano, Zoro se da cuenta de que por mas que intenta concentrarse en su entrenamiento, no puede hacerlo. Tras meditar por un tiempo, mientras el largo viaje continua, se  da cuenta que aunque odie aceptarlo, sus días son mas aburridos desde que Sanji se involucro con los piratas de Big Mom en las islas de Totoland-Whole Cake. Se empieza a preguntar que estará sucediendo allá, donde se encuentra la mitad de su tripulación...Mientras tanto, Sanji tiene bastante tiempo para reflexionar sobre su relación con los piratas Sombrero de Paja. Eventual Zosan.





	Las palabras sobran

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer intento de zosan fic, asi que esta incompleto, EN PROGRESO. Si ven alguna inconsistencia en la historia, faltas de ortografía, incoherencias o HORRORES ortográficos, siéntanse libres de decírmelo...
> 
> Pienso intentar practicar mi escritura en ingles también, así que quizá lo publique de nuevo en ingles...igual se aceptan correcciones, dado que no es mi lenguaje nativo.

Eso era todo. El chef había tomado su decisión. Si a él no le importaba la misión que ya tenía, no importaba que pasaron con él. Si no le importaban sus nakamas, que más daba si seguían en su camino para enfrentar a Kaido sin él... ¿No importaba cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué no paraba de pensar en ello?

No era la primera vez que un miembro de su tripulación era capturado, o su vida estaba en peligro inminente. No era como que el pervertido cejas curveadas estuviera realmente en peligro, claro. Odiaba admitirlo y jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero ese bastardo sabio

a defenderse. Aunque Soro odiara pensar si quiera en ello, él le había salvado el trasero al menos una docena de veces, no es que él no lo hubiera hecho por las cejas curvadas al menos el doble de veces.

Además, él se lo había buscado. Porque ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría meterse en los asuntos de otro Younko, cuando ya tenían un enfrentamiento pendiente con otro de los cuatro? Y lo que era peor, por el asunto más patético que pudiera existir…un estúpido matrimonio.

De todas las cosas estúpidas que pudiera hacer el pervertido rubio, esa era la más tonta. Pero no era de sorprenderse, el siempre actuaba como un idiota frente a las mujeres, era como su “marca personal”. Y no es que a Zoro le importara, siempre y no le estorbara en su rutina diaria de ejercicio. Al fin y al cabo, eran miembros del mismo grupo pirata, la misma tripulación, y esas cosas de compañeros.

Y si ya sabía todo eso ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué no lograba concentrarse de camino al país de Wano, si para el espadachín no había nada más importante que concentrarse en su entrenamiento, en sus espadas y en la pelea que está por venir?

Sabia que Luffy argumentaría a favor de salvar al pelo de elote, y que entendería si Zoro decidía adelantarse en la búsqueda de Kaido con la mitad de la tripulación, pues estaba consciente de que, para su capitán, no había nada más importante que sus Nakamas, incluso sobre sus sueños.

Aun así, en los días que la tripulación paso juntos reparándose para sus dos misiones separadas, sentía que algo faltaba. Ya se habían separado antes, ya que prácticamente a cada isla que llegaban terminaban envueltos en los problemas del País, pueblo o zona de turno, y después de resolver sus problemas o salvar a todos, se reunión de nuevo y continuaban con su viaje a través del basto océano de la Gran Línea. ¿Qué podía ser distinto ahora?

Atribuía su falta de ánimos para entrenar a lo largo del viaje, al estrés de tener que lidiar con dos problemáticas misiones que involucraban a dos de los más poderos piratas del Nuevo Mundo, los emperadores, a recuente su argumento con su capitán acerca de desviar el rumbo del Sunny hacia Totoland, los dominios de Big Mom, cuando debería estar llegando Wano para ese momento…

La cabeza le dolía ya que no solo pensar tanto en. Bueno, nada. Él era un tipo simple que sabía que todos los problemas e la vida tenían soluciones simples, si eras lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos. Y él lo era.

Más por alguna razón, fuera de la inminente lucha contra el emperador inmortal, realmente no deseaba ir al país de dulce desde que vio el anuncio en el periódico sobre el asunto que llevo al Chef a dicha isla.

 

Si, era extraño no tener al idiota alrededor para desesterarse con una pelea o un airado argumento cuando se hartaba de entrenar, ya que, como se daba cuenta tras analizar la situación- cosa que le tomo muchos dolores de cabeza-.

Sacudió la cabeza. No había tiempo que perder con inútiles pensamiento. Estaban por llegar al país de Wano.

Si no volvía a ver el cejas curveadas, estaba bien para él.

*****************************

Lejos de aquel barco que se deslizaba tranquilamente por las turbias aguas del Nuevo Mundo; Sanji reflexionaba acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediéndole, al tiempo que los recuerdos del pasado lo asaltaban.

Pesadillas nocturnas se apoderaban de s subconsciente cada noche desde que llegara al territorio de Big Mom, en especial desde que se había reunido con su fami…no, mejor dicho, con los _Vinsmokes_ , contra su voluntad, cuando en su vida, jamás considero la posibilidad de verlos de nuevo, ni remotamente.

Bueno, algo sospechaba desde que su cartel de recompensa publicado por la marina había cambia a decir “solo vivo” pero la verdad era que ni siquiera imagino en sus sueños más salvajes que pudiera llegar a suceder algo como lo que estaba viviendo.

Soltó una bocanada de humo; fumar realmente le ayudaba a relajarse, en especial en su situación actual, en la cual estaba constantemente estresado, en estado de alerta, dado que se encontraba en territorio enemigo, sin aliados, con la amenaza del asesinato de Zeff, su padre real, y a destrucción de sus manos, si no cooperaba en todo lo que se le pidiera.

No terminaba de creer que el topo ese… ¿cómo se llamaba? A si, Bege, el capitán de los piratas FireTank estuviera del lado de uno de los Younko, aunque a esas alturas del viaje, era más que obvio que todos los miembros de la catalogada por la marina: “la peor generación” o “las supernovas” ya habían tomado bandos; los únicos que se saltan los estándares, como siempre eran, los piratas sombrero de paja. Siempre había sido así, y eso jamás cambiaria.

Pensar en ellos realmente hacia qué le doliera algo muy dentro de su ser, así que opto por no pensar en ello ahora; después de todo, hacia solo uno o dos días que había insultado y atacado de una forma bastante agresiva a su capital, el mismo por el cual daría su vida, el mismo que le había hecho seguirlo al hacer que creyera por primera vez que el, Sanji sería capaz de encontrar el Al Blue, el hombre que el juro ante otros, que sería el próximo rey de los piratas.

El solo pensar en los gritos desesperados de Nami, le hacía doler el corazón; ¿Cómo podrían siquiera personarlo después de eso? Tal vez, conociendo a Luffy, eso no sería un problema, pero el verdadero problema es que el mismo se auto perdonara; siempre había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por sus Nakamas; aun lo estaba; como cocinero del barco, sabía que su responsabilidad era velar por el bienestar e integridad de cada miembro de su tripulación, al igual que Chopper, quien era el doctor de la tripulación.

Desde el día que abordo por primera vez el ya ausente Going Merry, se juró a si mismo que protegería con su vida a que que le hizo creer en su sueño y le acepto de buenas a primeras, que creyó en el, ya que solo Zeff, y ahora Luffy, habían creído en el; claro, también estaban los otros chefs y Reiju, pero ese era otro tema.

Y como guinda del pastel, la hermosa Puddin-chan, por más que le doliera dimitirlo, tampoco había depositado su confianza y amor en él. Se sentía ultrajado, engañado, descorazonado, desesperanzado. Y todos los des- que existan. En fin, ya había llorado por ello toda la noche; ya no le quedaban más lagrimas por derramar.

Recordaba el día en que se unidos al sombrero de paja, que, al principio, le había causado una pésima impresión el inmaduro e infantil del capitán; que el espadachín de cabello verde en forma de ensalada, le pareció un idiota sin remedio; aunque (si, le costaba reconocerlo) después se ganó “ser considerado” después de su enfrentamiento contra el “mejor espadachín del mundo, el shishibukai ojos de halcón. El francotirador, Usopp, que tenía su forma peculiar de ser. Y la adorable Nami-swan…ohm, el solo pensar en ella hacia que su corazón volara…hasta que recordó lo que le había echo pasar los últimos días. Rayos, sí que había echado todo a perder.

Al menos no estaba el idiota marimo cerca, para echarle en cara sus errores, burlarse de él, y de paso, tirarle unas cuantas estocadas de sus estipulas katanas.

Comenzó a repasar sus recuerdos desde el inicio, cuando dejo el Baratie, pasando por la entrada a la Gran Línea por la reverse mountain a través de la línea roja, continuando con los baroque Works, la unión de Chopper, Alabasta, Vivi-swan así como la promesa que le hicieron, la unión de Robín-swan, skypea, wáter 7, Enies lobby…thriller bark, espadachín idiota intentando ser honorable sacrificándose por Luffy ante Kuma…Vamos, sí que el peli verde era tan inútil que no servía para otra cosa que protegerlos a todos con sus espadas, pero no era para tanto;  incluso le noqueo e impedido que se ofreciera al shishibukai en su lugar..

Vaya, ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad extrañaba a toda la tripulación.

*****************************

Acababa de rescatar a Reiju de la crueldad de los Charlottes; ella le había suplicado que escapara, que él era lo uno valioso que le quedaba a su familia tras la muerte de su madre; y aunque esa afirmación le alegro el corazón, en el fondo sabía que no se podría perdonar dejarla allí, aunque eso implicaba también, aunque le doliera admitirlo, salvar al resto del Germa. Que odiosa situación tenía delante.

Un ruido lo saco de sus ensimismados pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato caminando hacia afuera; la comida que había echo estaba echa un desastre; ni siquiera alguien desesperado al comería; en medio de todo eso, diviso algo que aprecia un esqueleto con sombrero de paja.

*****************************

-Dime la verdad, Sanji ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?

-más que nada en el mundo ¡deseo volver al Sunny! Pero… no podré volver a ver a mi padre a la cara si no salvo sus vidas.

-cuenta conmigo para ello.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues nos leemos pronto. Espero les haya gustado, por favor siéntanse libres de comentar, siempre ayuda ver comentarios, para continuar.


End file.
